


Sleep tight

by Colporteur (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Colporteur
Summary: This was his favourite time, you unable to comprehend what he was going to do to you.





	Sleep tight

Genji peered through the slits of the closet, seeing your body grow more and more sluggish from the pills he slipped into your drink. You were so naive, shaking aside the salty taste and finishing it all regardless. You just hurried your nightly habits, barely making it to the bed and collapsing.

Your brother waited a few moments, just watching you breathe. His cock grew harder at the way your leg sprawled, panties framing that pretty pussy wonderfully even from where he was hiding. He palmed himself through his pants, his cock twitching under the stimulation. His heart in his throat he opened the closet, listening to your soft snores.

“What a wonderful sight,” he breathed, seeing your mouth open and quick unzipping to free his cock.

It slipped into your mouth, your throat shifting almost instinctively as he began to fuck your throat. He heard you choke but he could hardly care with the pleasure flushing through him at how sweet and warm it was to roughly thrust in. He didn't last long, pulling out at the last moment to coat your face with his seed. The liquid gooped around your cheeks, some of it dripping down into your mouth. He gave a hum and you shifted, your throat aching.

“Let's see if you're even wearing a bra,” he murmured before opening your shirt, breasts moving slightly with your gentle breaths.

He pinched the nipple, twisting it slightly and you gave a small groan. Your thighs rubbed together and he tugged harshly at it.

“What a slut,” Genji said, smacking your breast, “You deserve this.”

He looked down to see the wet spot on your panties and he just shifted it aside to see the slick already building on your thighs. His fingers slipped into you, wondering if you were still shaped perfectly for his cock. He prodded around your walls and they clenched down, liquid gushing out of you.

He pulled them out and twirled your body around, lifting your hips as he positioned behind you. Genji lined up, pushing himself into you. You fluttered around him at the sudden intrusion, body shifting with the burn that came with it. He just snapped his hips against yours, determined to fill you with as much seed he could while you slept.

His hips drove harshly into yours, pleasure thrumming through him. You couldn't help but moan with pleasure in your sleep, growing tighter and tighter around him unconsciously. You'd be so disgusted to feel his cock twitch inside of you, filling his seed fill you but Genji came regardless.

He didn't stop his pace, his movements driving his seed to slip down your thighs. Sweat trailed down his face to pool on your back and a sick squelch filled the room. Your walls fluttered around him as you orgasmed in your sleep and he came again, even more of his seed pouring out down your thighs from your abused cunt.

“What a whore,” he grasped your hair to pull it up, you whimpering slightly in sleep, “but I'll fill your hungry cunt.”

You didn't say anything in response, still deeply drugged, while your brother fucked you again and again. Genji wondered if he could get you to accept this role he decided, being nothing more than the whore for the family.


End file.
